Training Mission
by dwight schrutte
Summary: Batman Black Canary and Green Arrow have a special mission for the team
1. Chapter 1

_**SET SOMETIME AFTER SEASON ONE**_

The team was sitting around in the living room of the cave watching t.v. It had been a month since they had to fight the league and save them from the light, and they were getting bored without any serious missions to go on with how quiet its been. They've been training extra hard to stay prepared for when things go wrong and they're needed, but that's only so entertaining. Robin's wrist halo-computer buzzed notifying him of an alert. He pulled it up and got a smirk on his face. The rest of the team looked hopeful.

"Are we finally going on a mission?" Wally said jumping to his feet

"Nope, sorry guys. Just an alert for some homework" Robin says laughing

"Seriously boy blunder?" Artemis said a little agitated

"Sorry Arty, got to keep up the GPA, anyway, im going to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back" He said leaving the room

A few minutes went by and then Batman's voice came over the intercom "Team. Report to the training room for a special training exercise."

The team let out a group sigh. They had been training non stop the last month and just want to go on a mission already. They report to the traing room to see Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow standing there waiting for them.

"we've noticed that you guys have been a little bored without any missions to go on this past month." Green Arrow started

"And you're training sessions have been intense and you are all getting much better." Black Canary continued

"So we've decided that we're going to make training a little more interesting today" GA said with a grin

"I don''t like that look" Artemis said looking at her mentor

"You'll enjoy this, trust me." GA laughed at the uneasy look from his blonde protege.

Batman cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention.

"Getting back to the point. We've decided that for a moral boost today''s training will be a simulated mission." Batman said

"Sounds fun i guess, but shouldn't we wait for Robing t get here before the briefing starts?" Superboy asked

"Robin is the mission" Batman said

"UUHH what?" they all asked at once

"Robin is somewhere in this cave right now hiding, your mission is to find him and capture him. Once you capture him, you are to call Canary, Arrow, or myself and we will come to the cave to end the training exercise, but Robin must still be captured when we get here." Batman explained

"Wait.. Seriously?" Wally said excited "that sounds amazing"

"Told you it be fun" GA said

"The exercise will also end if Robin is able to capture the 7 of you first" Canary said

The team went silent at this

"So while we're hunting him, he's going to be hunting us?" Zatanna asked a little nervous

"Yes, so remember your training, the mission starts once we leave the cave. When we do we'll be locking down the cave, so you will all be trapped in here. The mission will last 5 hours, or until one side is the winner. Batman said "Go suit up and we'll start once you get back"

Artemis, Wally, and Raquel ran off to get there uniforms. Superboy and Aqualad we're already in theirs , M'gann shape shifted her uniform on, and Zatanna said a spell to put her uniform on. Once the other three returned the three leaguers were at the tubes ready to go before GA turned around

"One last thing guys. You are all teammates, so remember, no killing each other. Arty, no pointy arrows."

They left through the tubes and the Computer announced the cave was on lock down

"Alright so how do wee start this?" Wally asked

All of a sudden Robins cackle could be heard echoing through the cave. Everyone, even Conner and Kaulder, shuddered and circled up looking to the cave rafters.

"I know i say this alot, but now more then ever, I _**HATE**_ the ninja thing" Wally said

"We are so screwed" Zatanna said very nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin stared down on his teammates from the shadows of the cave rafters, trying his hardest not to laugh at the looks of terror on their faces so he doesn't give him self away. He pulled up his Halo-com to look over their profiles on how to take them down and win this challenge.

'Lets see, this should be easy.' Robin thought. 'Just got to take advantage of their weaknesses'

Robin took something out of his utility belt 'These ear plugs Batman designed will stop Miss M from being able to read my mind' Robin thought putting them in 'And now ill turn the heat up a little to weaken her a little and Kaulder as well'

Robin looked down at his teammates, he could tell they were communicating using the psychic link so he couldn't hack the coms or ease drop on their plans. He noticed them all looking to Rocket and she nodded, so he made the assumption they were going to set a trap for him to be caught in her force bubble. He was impressed that they went right for it, but also slightly insulted that they thought they could set a trap for him. He looked back at his computer to check they heat and decided it was hot enough and set the temp to stay that hot and locked the thermostat so no one could change it without his password. Only one other person knew this password, besides Batman obviously, and that was his girlfriend Zatanna. Which meant that she needed to be captured first. Miss M and Kaulder started to look sick and the team started talking out loud, making sure they were ok.

"Good so the psychic link is down" Robin cackled over the intercom

As Robin cackled over the intercom, the team all shivered.

"No wonder all the criminals in Gotham are crazy, that is seriously creepy" Artemis says

"Robin clearly raised the heat so that we cant use the psychic link to communicate so he can ease drop on us, and to weaken Megs and Kal, But at least we already have our plan." Wally said looking at the rest of the group "And I'm sure he has other tricks to weaken the rest of us."

"You really think its going to be that easy to trick him into the gym to catch him?" Zatanna said "he knows that we're trying to catch him and clearly has all his bases covered, he even had a head start on the mission, so he had preparation time, which he doesn't really need as it is."

"Don't talk so loud Zee, he can hear us now, if hes even still in this part of the cave, and even if hes not, him and Batman have gadgets for literally everything, but I'm pretty sure listening devices were the first thing they invented." Wally said

"Alright I think that we need to turn the heat back down so we can get the psychic link back up, and have Kal and Megan at full strength" Artemis said "we'll need all the advantages we can get"

"I agree" Kaulder said doubled over

" _It's password protected, good luck"_ Robin said over the itercom

"That is why need the psychic link" Wally commented

"Okay, I know the password Robin uses. Ill go turn the temp down, you guys go and set up in the gym and I'll meet you there." Zaatanna said

"Good plan, lets get moving." Kaulder says

Zatanna went to the living room to pull up the thermostat and get the temp down at the others went to the other side of the cave to set a trap. As she was getting ready yo put the password in she felt a hand come over mouth and then felt herself being pulled into the ceiling.

'Crap' She thought as she flew up into the rafters

 **Watchtower Screening Room**

"This is getting good" Flash said

"Okay Superman wins $10 for the first capture happening in under 20 minutes, and Red Arrow, Captain Marvel and Hal each get $5 for betting it would be Zatanna" Green Arrow says "And $15 to Batman for Robin getting the first Capture"

"You would bet on him" Superman says laughing

"well I did teach him everything he knows" Batman said with a smirk

"I cant believe you guys are getting on this" Dinah said

"It's all in good fun Hon" GA said with a chuckle


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team waited in the gym for Zatanna to return from resetting the heat so they can set the trap. They set up all they can without her till she's back so they can try to end this quick and win. Rocket gets behind the door so that she can put a force bubble around Robin once he gets in the room and Miss Martian and Superboy get in the corner so they can jump out and hold Robin in place if needed with their powers. Now all they need is Zatanna. They plan on using her as bait, knowing how over protective Robin has become of her. They promised not to hurt her, and they figured Robin is smart enough to know that they won't, but hope he'll be mad enough to come out anyway.

"She's taking a really long time" Superboy says slightly annoyed as Megan still looks sick

"Robin must have a few passwords that she's trying" Wally says

"Maybe he caught her" Artemis said

"No, Rob's to cocky to not announce it if he did" Wally says

"I take offense to that"

The team all turned around wide eyed, seeing Robin standing there laughing at the shock on their faces.

"Just wanted to get a good look at this trap you thought was going to work on me. So yo bait me in and then Miss M and SB hold me down, and Rocket put a bubble around me from behind the door over there? And the bait was Zee, I'm assuming since your all just standing around and she's not here. Did you really think I'd believe you'd do anything to her to make me mad enough to lose it?" Robin said holding laughter at Wally's face as he guessed his entire plan in 10 seconds.

"Hurry, get him" Wally screamed

Rocket jumped out and tried to catch Robin, but he jumped up and flipped over to the corner near where Aqualad was hiding. He jumped to try to catch the boy wonder, but Robin quickly dodged, landing near the center of the room. Rocket threw another bubble around him as he landed and actually got him this time.

"AAHH yeahh, we win the challenge" Wally yelled, walking up to Robin in the bubble to gloat

"That was surprisingly easy" Artemis says

"It was six against one" Wally says shrugging

All of a sudden smoke fills the room and Robin's cackle echoed over the room.

"Seriously? I'm getting sick of that stupid cackle, and hows he even doing this, he's trapped" Superboy said

"You sure about that?" Robin says

The smoke cleared and Robin stood there free of his bubble, Wally and Artemis both tied together on the floor.

"Rocket get him again, quick." Megan screamed

Rocket went to put another bubble around Robin, but her belt just made a noise. She looked down and saw a small bat shaped thing on her belt.

"Don't worry, I can fix it later. Once I win" Robin says with a smirk.

"Damn you bird boy" Raquel yelled, lunging at Robin

He flipped away again and landed right in front of Conner. He laughed as he went to snag him up and just hold him down with his super strength. He went to grab him and his arms went straight through Robin. The others just stood in shock as they came over and started poking through the Robin hologram that was standing before them.

"I didn't even know we could make holograms" Miss M said still surprised

"Zatanna was right, were screwed" Superboy said

"We musn't give up, there is still plenty of time to figure out how to catch Robin and win this challenge" Kaulder says

"Or at least how to last a few hours" Conner says "Lets just untie those two and regroup and find Zatanna"

They turn around and find that Wally and Artemis are gone

"I thought it was too quiet. They may have finally became a couple, but those two still bicker too much" Conner says

"It's like living a horror movie" Rocket says hiding behind Kaulder

"We need to keep Moving" Kaulder says

Robin fell from the rafters into his secret room, laughing at the face he receives from his girlfriend as he does. She's attempting her best bat-glare at him for tying her to a chair and keeping her mouth taped.

"Sorry Zee, can't have you going off and saying spells to get away." Robin laughed "But i brought you company"

he pressed a button on his utility belt and Artemis and Wally came down from the ceiling from a rope tied around their feet. Both with the same attempted Bat glare as Zatanna. He took them both off the rope and tied them to a chair together.

"Now i need to work on getting the rest of the team." Robin said pulling up his halo-comp "And by the way, Zee and Arty, your welcome for keeping the tape over Kid Idiots mouth"

Robin then went over and got really close to Wally's ear and whispered so only he could hear him

"And your welcome for keeping you two tied together"

After that he kissed Zatanna on the cheek and then disappeared again, leaving them alone again.

 **Watchtower screening room**

"Your kid is pure evil Bats" GA said a little scared

"You better keep him on the straight and narrow, I don't want to have to fight this kid." Aquaman said

"You're overreacting, he hasn't even used half his skills yet" Batman says

"Are you kidding? He has more up his sleeve?" Hal says shocked

"Well he does still have a Kryptonian to take care of" Batman says with a smirk

"Remind me to never leave my kids with you" Flash says


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy and Rocket were in Megan's room, the door barricaded, trying to think of what to do next. Kaulder and Megan were still feeling the effects of the heat, Raquel was trying to fix her belt, and Conner was making sure Robin couldn't get through the door and trying to cover any cameras that may be in the room.

"I think our best bet is to try to have Conner catch him, he is the only one that still has any powers at this point. Or at least the only one that can use them." Raquel said

"We need to be able to catch him first, which sounds easier then it is, and it doesn't sound easy at all" Megan says

"How do we catch the freaking boy wonder, he's been doing this for a lot longer then us and is trained by Batman. On top of that, I don't think he's even trying that hard." Raquel said

"Of course he's not. it's barely been over an hour, and he's already got three of us captured. And of the four of left, three are powerless" Conner says angrily

"We must stay calm. We still outnumber him, and even if we are not full strength, we still have other skills to use." Kaulder said calmly

" _ **Team, the training exercise will be put on hold for the time being, report to the briefing room for a real mission"**_ Batmans voice sounded over the intercom

The four of them stared at each other, trying to figure out if this was just another trick from Robin. All of a sudden a monitor appeared and Robin, Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna all appeared in a video standing next to Batman

"He's serious guys. Let's go, I'll catch you guys later" Robin says laughing as the monitor shuts off

"We should hurry. We don't want to keep Batman waiting." Kaulder says

The remaining four walk into the briefing room, and Megan starts poking Robin.

"It's really me, now stop touching me." Robin says with a chuckle

"You can't blame us for testing" Conner says

"You should turn the heat down so me and M'gann can recover before the mission starts" Kaulder says to Robin

"Sure thing pal" Robin says pulling up his his wrist computer

He pressed some buttons and then there was a loud humming noise, then the walls started to glow red.

"Uuuhh, what's going on?" Raquel asked

"I'm not sure, but this feels weird" Conner says

"The heat definitely isn't going down" Megan says

"Robin, did you break something?" Conner asked

"I'm not sure, SB help boost me up to that control panel so i can make sure the circuits are all good" Robin says pointing to a panel on the wall.

They walk over to the panel and Robin pulls out a Bird-arrang to pry open the panel. Conner cups his hands together so he can boost up robin. As he bends over, the Bird-arrang lets out a green gas and Superboy falls to the ground, unconscious. After he fell, smoke filled the room. Once it cleared, Robin and Conner were gone.

"What just happened?" Raquel asked shocked

"We were conned" Kaulder says putting his hands through the holograms of the captured teammates

"How did we fall for this so easy?"Megan says poking the Batman hologram "And how does he plan on keeping Conner tied up? we wouldn't use kryptonite on him, would he?

 _"You're right Miss M, over exposure could do some serious damage to SB. But the red glow is red sun radiation. Kryponian powers come from yellow sun radiation, like earths sun. Red sun radiation negates his powers without hurting him. After the reds attacked the base, me and Batman fitted the cave with some precautions in case something like that happens again. Would have been helpful on the watch tower last month."_ Robin said over the intercom

"So this was just a trick to take out our big weapon?" Raquel says annoyed

 _"Basically"_ Robin said with a chuckle

"I'm really starting not to like this kid" Raquel says

"Hurry, lets regroup and come up with an idea" Kaulder said

The three remaining members of the team ran off.

Robin came into his secret room where he kept the three members of the team he has already captured. He pulled up a computer in the room, pressed a few buttons and then the room stared to glow red. After that he went outside and dragged a tied up sleeping Superboy into the room and tied him to a chair. Once he was done, he noticed the shocked looks from the others.

"The red glow is red sun radiation, negates his powers." He said shrugging like its no big deal. "Now just three left"

He looked at his wrist computer and sighed.

"I thought this would be more of a challenge. Its been an hour and half, and I've got most of you already. And the other three are weakened already. O well, might as well just end it" He said almost bored "Hey, you guys want to go see a movie after i get the others?"

He looked at Zatanna, Wally, And Artemis after he go no response.

"Oh that's right, tape. Just nod" He said

He received three glares and just shrugged it off.

"I'll look up times" He said laughing as he leaves again.

 **Watchtower screening room**

"the fact that this kid is blowing through this challenge is mind blowing" Flash says "He's doing it faster then i could"

"Was any part of this kids childhood normal?" GA asks

"What me and Robin do at home is non of your guys business" Batman replies

"I think I'm going to have nightmares of this kid hunting me in a forest" Hal says

"I was stuck on an island for 5 years with nothing as scary and horrifying as this kid on it" GA said grabbing Black Canary's hand for comfort


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took s long, I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to get to my computer til now**

 **Chapter 5**

Zatanna had finally wiggled her hands free from the rope behind her back. She went to take the tape off her mouth but still couldn't reach with the rope around her torso restricting her arm movement. she grunted in frustration and just stared in defeat. As she does this Artemis looks over and see's her friends hands free and gets excited. She motions and grunts to get her attention, and when Zatanna looks her direction she motions for her to untie her hands. They try to adjust themselves so she can reach before the boy wonder takes another one of them captive. After a few minutes of wiggling Zatanna got Artemis' hands free, but couldn't reach the knot that held her torso to the speedster. They both grunted out of frustration. At this Wally got an idea. He kept grunting to try to convey his idea to the two girls who just stared at him in confusion. He grunted angrily before starting again. He stared at Artemis, then pushed his mouth out to motion to the tape, then motioned his head to Zatanna

Artemis finally got it and went to kiss Wally, but stopped when she remembered the tape. she then motioned with her hand for Zatanna to move her head down. The magician happily obliged and moved as far as she could and the archer moved her arm as far as she could to try to remove the tape. The two struggled to get close enough until finally Artemis grabbed the corner of the tape. The force of both Artemis and Zatanna going back from each other, not being able to push themselves down anymore, and the fact that its duct tape, really hurt Zatanna's mouth.

"OOOWWW" she screamed

There was a giant red rectangle covering her mouth where the tape was, making both the speedster and archer snicker as they stared at her.

"Ya, keep laughing, see if I set you guys free." Zee said with a smile " eitnu em"

As she got up and stretched, she noticed the couple not laughing anymore

"That's what i thought." She giggled "eitnu meht"

The ropes fell off the couple, and they got up and stretched. As their hands were above their heads, Zatanna reached for the tape on their mouths and ripped it off. Hard.

"OOOWWW WHAT THE HELL ZEE" They said in unison

"You're right, it is pretty funny." She said holding the tape in her hands "but we should be quiet, we don't want Robin coming back and recapturing us."

The three of them looked to a still sleeping superboy.

"I'll untie him, but we'll have to leave him here, he's to heavy for any of us to carry if we're going to get away." Zatanna said holding her hand up "eitnu him"

"We need to get to Rocket, Miss M, and Aqualad so we can take Robin down together and win this thing." Wally said as they got the tape off Conner's mouth.

"yeah, but where are they hiding?" Artemis asked

"Lets find out" Zatanna said pulling up a computer. " looks like they're in the pool room, makes sense i guess."

"What about Rob?" Wally asked looking over his shoulder, half expecting him to pop up out of no where like usual when that question is asked.

"He is... " Zatanna paused sifting through all the cameras of the cave "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Both Artemis and Wally said getting ready for a fight

"He's sleeping in the living room" Zatanna said a little agitated "Are we boring him?"

"Well he's caught four of us in two hours. One of them being a kryptonian" Wally said

"I guess" Zatanna said "lets just get to the pool room and make a plan to catch him"

As they left to leave, Zatanna stopped

"Hold on" she said "eit pu emos sregnagleppod fo em, dik hsalf, dna simetra"

She waved her hands and three copies were tied to the chairs with tape on their mouths.

"What about Superboy?" Artemis asks

"tropelet rennoc ot eht loop" Zatanna said and he vanished "eit a ypoc fo rennoc pu"

Just like the others, a copy of Superboy appeared tied to a chair.

"Perfect, now to the pool." Wally said reaching for the door

"wait!" Zatanna said stopping his hand. "knowing him, he probaly put an alarm on the door"

"Then how are we getting out?" Artemis asks worried

"Quick, grab my hands," Zee says "tropelet su ot eht loop"

Next thing they realize they're in the pool room face to face with the three remaining teammates.

"You guys escaped?" Megan said excitedly

"Yep, and we know where wonder boy is" Wally says

"Shall we make a plan to capture him and end the exercise?" Aqualad asks'

"Yes, but first" Zatanna pulled up a computer and reset the tempature so that Kalder and Megan could be at full strength "Lets get the team as close to full strength as we can"

"I'm surprised that he didn't change the password after you tried the first time to change it" Artemis said

"Well he caught her, so he probably didn't think he had to yet" Wally said

"I cant turn off the red sun radiation, so Conner still won't have his powers once he wakes up" Zatanna said

"And I cant't fix my belt without my repair kit, which I don't have at the cave today" Rocket said "So we can't trap him we originally planned"

"Well he's asleep, so if we sneak up quiet enough i could just say a spell that will tie him up" Zatanna said

"Plus with the heat back to normal, Megan can just keep him trapped in place" Artemis said

"And I can run around him fast enough to take away enough oxygen so he passes out like Red Tornado did when the reds attacked us" Wally says

"We're not trying to kill him Wally" Megan yells

"Enough, we'll sneak up while he is sleeping and Zatanna will tie him up, if that doesnt work Miss Martian will hold him still so she can try again. Then we call Batman and end this. Agreed?" Aqualad said

"Agreed" They all said together

/

The team is sneaking through the kitchen on their way to the living room. Zatanna said a spell that made their foot steps silent so that robin couldn't hear them coming. As they approached the couch, Megan levitated off the ground and camouflaged herself so Robin wouldn't see her. As they got closer, Wally tripped and landed next to the couch with a thud alerting Robin awake.

"Seriously Wally?" Artemis screamed at her clumsy boyfriend

"I do better at high speeds, I'm not a ninja like you babe" He said

"So you guys got out of your ropes huh?" Robin said standing up in a defensive stance "And turned the heat back down I can see, so Kaldur will actually be able to fight. Guess I'm just escaping"

As Robin was about to throw a smoke pellet, he froze. The whites of his mask widen as he realizes he can't move.

"Glad your feeling better Miss M" Robin says with a chuckle

"Straighten his body out Megan, and I'll tie him up. Then we can call Batman and win" Zatanna says giving robin a cocky wink and smirking as she says this

"I will go call Batman" Kaldur says and walks away

"Eit nibor ot a riahc" Zatanna says waving her hand and Robin is tied to a chair in the middle of the living room

"If you wanted me tied up Zee all yo..."

"Gag mih" Zatanna interrupted, a strand of tape coming over the boys mouth

"Thank god" Wally says

 _ **" Recognized Batman 02, Black Canary 13, Green Arrow 08"**_

"Did you guys seriously catch him?" Green Arrow asks "He was cruisin before"

"You were watching us?" Artemis asks

"They were betting on you" Canary says

"You better have bet on me" Artemis says to Oliver

"Why did you call us?" Batman asks

"What do you mean? You said to call once we caught Robin. We caught Robin" Wally says pointing to the tied up boy wonder.

"That's not Robin" Batman says

The team walked over to the tied up boy to poke him to make sure it wasn't a hologram again. He felt solid. The team looked back confused.

"What do you mean it's not Robin?" Megan asks

Just then a still sleeping Superboy came down from the ceiling and landed in front of the team and an energy barrier came up around the seven shocked teens.

"What the hell is going on?" Artemis says confused

Just then, Robins cackle sounded through the cave as he flipped down to the ground in front of the cage that popped up out of no where.

"What...'' Wally looked back and forth between the two Robins

"Close your mouth kid, bugs will nest" Robin said with a chuckle "Hey Bats, I got them all"

"I can see that Robin" Batman said "Now free them"

"Can I leave Wally?"

"Hey?"

"Do what you want, but turn off the red sun radiation and put that practice dummy back in the training room"

The team looked at the tied up Robin only to see it turn back into a robot that they use for training.

"How did you know that wasn't Robin?" Canary asked

"He's my Protege" Batman said

Robin pulled up his wrist computer, resetting the red sun setting, the tempature, and releasing the team.

"So was the dummy just a distraction?" Zatanna asks

"No, when you turned down the heat i woke up. I ran and got the dummy after i saw you had escaped and were planning to get me after meeting with the others." Robin said " So about that double date to the movies"

As Batman, Green Arrow, and Canary watched the four leave through the zeta tubes after changing their clothes, Green Arrow turned to Batman.

"Seriously, how did you know that wasn't Robin?"

"He was tied up to long, obviously not Robin." Batman said without looking at him

"If we ever have kids, they are never going over his house." Black Canary says to GA as they walk away

"Remind me to hug Artemis more, I don't want her ending up to much like Robin" GA says shivering

/

 **I know this is a terrible ending, but i wanted to get it done and couldnt figure out how i wanted to end it. but obviously Robin had to win this little game**


End file.
